Toughness Lessons
by Haruhi Clause
Summary: The new Rowdyruff Boys test the originals to a series of tests to prove that they are indeed "rowdy". The originals soon realize that their personalities are totally different from their reincarnated selves in many ways.


Toughness lessons

Just to let you know, if their name has a asterisk next to it (example: Brick*, Boomer*, Butch*, Boys*) that is the new RRBs talking. The originals have nothing by their names.

Narrator: The city of Townsville.. a place where everyone spends time together.

*Scene switches to park*

Narrator: Here, our boys play here in this park...

*Brick reads a book on the bench, Butch plays with his bug collection and Boomer sits by the flowers. 5 minutes later, the new Rowdyruff Boys come up to Boomer and grab him by his underwear. They drop him*

Boomer: (runs to the other boys, scared) Guys! Guys! Those mean boys that look like us gave me a wedgie.

Butch: Look like us?

Brick: (points) Look!

Brick*: You got that right! We look like you, but only better!

Butch: Dude, you look like you just came out of prison!

Brick: And who would wear a mullet these days? Especially with a cap..?

*Brick and Butch fall to the floor laughing uncontrollably*

Brick*: (yelling) SILENCE!

*The boys look at him with blank stares*

Brick*: You stupid, sissy, lamo boys talk to much!

Boys: (angry) What?

Brick: (angry) STUPID?!

Butch: (angry) SISSY?!

Boomer: (angry) LAMO?!

Butch*: Hehe, I don't think these boys can even kick our butts..

Brick*: Yeah! You boys are not tough enough to beat my boys!

Butch: Not tough enough? (angry) NOT TOUGH ENOUGH?

Boomer: We're the Rowdyruff Boys!

Brick: Yeah, we can kick your butts just fine!

Boys*: The "Rowdyruff Boys"?

*The new RRBs fall to the floor laughing*

Brick*: You're not the Rowdyruff Boys. You're the SissyFluff Boys!

Butch* Ooh! Should we challenge them?

Brick*: Good idea... it's time for.... (looks at his brothers)

Boomer* and Butch*: THE TEST!!!

Boomer: (gasp) A test? I don't like tests...

Brick: Don't worry. I'm right here hence I am the smartest after all...

Butch: Oh boy...

Boomer*: (spots a big beetle) Ohh... what have we got here?

*Boomer* picks up the beetle and brings it up to Boomer's (orig) face*

Boomer: (shaking) AHH!! Get it away! Get it away!

Brick and Butch: (embarrassed) Boomer...

Boomer: (shaking) You guys know that I don't like b-b-b-b-b-bugs

Brick: You're okay Boomer. Just pick up the bug.

*Boomer picks up the bug*

Boomer: (scared) Gross! Gross! Gross! Gross!

Butch: (irritated) Boomer! Shh!!

Brick*: Okay. To prove that you are really tough, you'd EAT IT!!!

Boomer*: Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!

Boomer: (turns to his brothers, shaking) I don't want to eat it...

Brick: (picks up another beetle the same size) C'mon Boomer. I'll help you. Just watch me...

*Boomer watches as Brick eats the beetle. Boomer is less tense than before*

Brick: Okay, now you try.

*Boomer takes the beetle and eats it*

Brick and Butch: Yay Boomer!

Brick*: Yeah, yeah. Bravo. You passed... little boy...

Butch*: (spots a helicopter) Hey, which one of you can spit down that helicopter?!

Brick*: I pick... (points at Brick) Smarty Pants!

Brick: (shocked) Me?

Brick*: Did I st-st-studder?

Brick: (turns to his brothers) Should I, guys?

Boomer: I am not so sure about this, Brick. You might get in trouble...

Brick: I know... but, it's for my reputation...

*Brick hacks up a loogie and aims at the helicopter. He shoots and he hits the target*

Butch: (surprised) Wow... you did a bad thing, Brick...

Boomer: I know...

Brick: But... my reputation...

Brick*: And you passed... time for your next test. If you really are "rowdy" like you say, the you'd do graffiti! Umm... (points at Butch) you with the cowlick, it's your turn.

*The new RRBs fly away and Butch follows them*

Boomer: Should we follow them?

Brick:Yeah, we should. Let's go!

*Boomer and Brick fly away*

*They all land at an ally. The new RRBs start to paint. 3 minutes later, they turn back and they see that Butch isn't doing anything*

Brick* (throws Butch a can) Whaddya waiting for?

Butch: But graffiti is illegal.

Boomer: You know what, I think that this is the chance to really express yourself Butch.

Brick: Yeah...

Butch: Not on public property...

Brick: (irritated) Butch....

Butch: You know what Brick? I feel like I am you right now. (snaps "fingers") Snap out of it!

Boomer: Butch, all we have to do later is erase that stuff that's all...

Brick: You're right!

Butch: Well alright. But only if we clean this stuff.

Brick*: Well, if we can end your sissy convo here: SHUT UP AND PAINT BARF-BAG!

Boomer: (raises hand) Oo! Oo! Can Brick and I paint as well? Pleaseee?

Brick: (embarrassed) Boomer...

Brick*: Yeah sure whatever... just shut up and paint little boy.

*The boys start to paint. Brick notices that one of the new boys spray painted "Bubbles is a wimp" on the wall. He get's really irritated*

Brick: (mad) Boomer.... someone wrote about my girl on the wall...

Boomer: Well, there is nothing we can do about it at the moment. All we can do is wait.

Brick: I *REALLY* want to pound on those guys...

Boomer: Well you can't. Just... think of something else...

Brick: Fine!

*The boys continue painting. Brick* turns around and looks at the boys' paintings.*

Brick*: (to Butch) Hey you with the cowlick! Cool picture!

Butch: Wow thanks...

Boomer: (walks over) What *DID* you draw?

Butch: It's just a cockroach kicking a beetle in the face and I emphasized the blood.

Boomer: Oohh....

Brick: (surprised) Big words coming from you, bro...

Brick*: (To Brick) Dude, what is *THAT*?

Brick: Oh this? This is a brick wall with the formula e=mc2 on it...

Brick*: That's stupid.

Brick: This is my personality per say... I'm like a brick. But also pretty darn smart.

Boomer: So he's a brick.... but a smart brick... okay hehe.

Butch: Too smart...

Brick*: (blank stare) Riiiight... (to Boomer) kay little boy, lets see you...

Boomer: Oh oh...

Brick*: So you drew, yourself..?

Boomer: (proud) Yes!

Brick*: What is the message you are trying to send?

Boomer: (shaky) Umm... I look good on cement?

Brick*: Okaaaayyy.... well boys, you passed.... barely. (to Brick) And dude... "Barney is dum-buh"? Geez, Smarty, if you are as smart as you say, you'd spell the words right!

Boomer: Talk about dum-buh!

Brick and Butch: (angry) Boomer...

Boomer: What?

Brick*: Catching on fast little boy. (pulls out a bag) Here, I got something for you...

Boomer: (surprised) For me?

Brick*: Take it or leave it!

*Boomer takes the bag and opens it*

Boomer: (excited) Oh my god! Beetles! To eat! (runs up to Brick* and hugs him) Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!

Brick*: (pushes Boomer away) Okay, don't get all sissy on me. Well we got to go.. see you later SissyFluffs...

*The new RRBs fly away*

Brick: (mad) Boomer, I need to speak you to about your "dum-buh" comment...

Boomer: (crunching on a beetle) Okay. What?

Brick: Well, it wasn't really called for okay and second of all, you can't spell so like you should talk.

Boomer: (eating another beetle) Sorry Brick.

Brick: (fatherly) Boomer! Don't talk while you're eating!

Boomer: Sorry.

Brick: Well, Butch cleaned up the walls. So I think we are good to go home..

*The boys fly home*

Brick: Wow dudes, we spat down a helicopter, ate a beetle and did graffiti all in one day...

Butch: Pretty crazy day. I'm just glad were back home.

Brick: Say Boomer?

Boomer: (mouth closed) Huh?

Brick: How many of those beetles have you eaten?

Boomer: (swallows first) About 12...

Brick: (takes the bag) I need to hold onto those for you. You will spoil your dinner...

*Someone knocks on the door, Boomer answers it. It's a guy in a pilot uniform*

Pilot: Hello there, Boomer. Is Brick here?

Boomer: Yes... (yells) Briiiiick! Here's a guy in a airplane suit wanting to see you!

*Brick runs over to the door*

Brick: Huh?

Pilot: (stern) You spat down my helicopter!

Brick: (embarrassed) Uhh..

*Mom walks in*

Mom: Boys, who's that?

Brick: Ehh some crazy dude...

Boomer: (waves his "finger: in a circle next to his head) Yeah.. woo-oo

Mom: (walks to the door) Hello, how may I help you?

Pilot: Is Brick your son?

Mom: Yes, why?

Pilot: He spat down my helicopter! For that, (hands mom a paper) here you go.

Mom: What is this?

Pilot: A bill. That's how much you owe me for my new helicopter!

Mom: (looks at paper) $124,000???!!!

Brick: (sigh) Brick, you're grounded. (flies upstairs)

Narrator: Well, pretty weird day huh? Tune into another episode of the Rowdyruff Boys! 


End file.
